


Word Made Flesh

by claudiapriscus



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comment Fic, F/M, Gen, I Don't Even Know, I am incapable of actually writing porn, Other, Religion Kink, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, divine ecstasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-30
Updated: 2012-08-30
Packaged: 2017-11-13 04:04:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/499265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claudiapriscus/pseuds/claudiapriscus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel/Lisa. She never expected him to actually respond to her prayers.For the season 6 casfest commentmeme prompt by TwoSkeletons</p>
            </blockquote>





	Word Made Flesh

She'd heard about him- Dean's angel. Dean's angel, that's how she thought of him, even as Dean had named him: Castiel. That sonofabitch. That crazy bastard. _He_ _pulled me out of_ hell, Dean would say- in a fury, in bemusement, fondly, through a throat swollen and hoarse with sorrow- but only ever that. _He pulled me out of hell._

Angels. She knew what was out there. If she'd ever had any illusions, Dean and changlings and the end of the world had put an end to them. And yet the whole idea- the dick angels and the apocalypse and the devil of all things- remained indistinct. You don't come home to legends, so everything else becomes...myth. Castiel. Dean's imaginary friend, that's all. Like an old story: the angel Castiel, searching for God. And yet she found herself fancifully falling back on the prayers of her childhood every time 'Cas' rolled from liquor-loosened lips.Just a reflex, that's all. Angel of God, ever this day be at my side. To light and guard and rule and guide.It didn't have to mean anything. And yet- Pulled from hell by an angel. It was the stuff of saints and legend. And the more Dean railed against heaven, the more she felt drawn. The more he cursed, the more she obsessed, because when you come home to a legend, myth becomes reality.

Her heart beat with faith, every beat, as his dwindled to nothing with each failure. She understood, she did- but the angel- It had left a brand on his arm, a holy relic in flesh and scar tissue. The proof of God's existence, God's power, God's influence on the world, even if Dean couldn't see it. Light and guard and rule and guide. As a little girl, she'd always wondered at the inexplicable nature of divine ecstasy. As a young woman, she'd turn to more earthly versions. And yet- and yet- In the bath, her thoughts turned to the angel. Castiel. The name sent shivers down her, all the way down and down, radiating out in waves, despite the heat of the water. She ran fingers down her stomach, and it tingled. Blasphemy, blasphemy, her mind whispered. Her heart now beat Castiel, paeans and prayers. Castiel, Castiel, Castiel. She had it inscribed upon her heart and every rib, like she'd been the recipient of that angelic script.

And when she slept, she dreamed of wings. _You must stop this._ She turns and there he is: watchful blue eyes in a world-worn face. But those are nothing. She knows to look beyond them. Castiel. And he is glorious, glorious, glorious- hosannas in living form. Laudate, Laudate, Dominum. Praise to you, Lord God, most high. Maker of heaven and earth and of all that is seen and unseen. "Castiel," she said, and in the dream, the word tastes like honey and light. _You're calling too much attention. This is not safe._ He hesitates. _These devotions_ \- She shakes her head and reaches forward, running her thumb along the cheekbone of his human face. She feels filled to the brim and overflowing. Her whole body sings. "Who am I to speak to an angel of faith?" Something passes across the angel's face. _The host knows nothing of God. You must stop- Dean can tell you. There is nothing holy in this. You will call down heaven's wrath upon your family._ She could laugh. It wells up under her chest bone, some joy beyond imagining. God is written in every angle and line. She had wondered, as a little girl, at the nature of divine ecstasy, as if it were some rare element in the universe. But here it is- underlying everything, always in reach. He grabs her wrist and forces her hand away from his face. For thine is the kingdom and the power, and the glory for ever and ever, she sees. _I must go_ , he says, and his voice is thunder, terrible and strong. And then she's awake- fingers grasping at pillow edges- As it was in the beginning, is now, and will be for ever. Castiel. Amen.


End file.
